


Faker

by littleyellowsundress



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, Kinda, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyellowsundress/pseuds/littleyellowsundress
Summary: Yellow is still a newbie, but that won’t get her down. That is, until a body is found. A Dead body. Now her first mission out in space is a fight for her life. Teaming up with black, they set out to not only find this impostor, but to also survive this nightmare of a mission.
Relationships: Yellow/Black (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Among Us work!

This, really, was Yellow’s first time going to space. 

Now, That wasn’t what she told her other crewmates…

_ “So, how long you been an astronaut?” Red asks, trying to fill the empty silence. _

_ “Oh… You know, a while…” Yellow replied, unsure of herself. Not that Red seemed to notice. _

But, nonetheless, she was doing great. Her tasks seemed simple enough, That was, until while she was working on some faulty wiring, the overhead alarm went off.

_ “Everyone report to the cafeteria, a body has been found.” _

_ A body? _

_ Like, a human body? A  _ Dead _ human body? _

Closing the electrical panel before she finished the task, she quickly made her way through the hall, making it to the cafe.

Seeing everyone gathered around the table, she joined them, squeezing her small frame in between Red and Orange.

“Is everyone here?” White said assertively while looking around the table. “Good, we’re all here.”

“What is this about a dead body? Was it an animal?”

“No. I was checking the lower engine and I found Lime Green’s body, cut in two.”

There was an uproar around the table,

“How could this happen?!”

“Who could have done something like that?!”

“I think I’m gonna be sick…”

Outbursts ranging from heartbroken, to enraged. 

“Enough!” White commanded.

Everyone silenced.

“Now, where was everybody at the time of the… body, being found.”

Orange raised his hand, “I was in admin looking at the cameras.”

Red, “I was cleaning the filters with Pink.”

Blue, “I was collecting gasoline with Green.”

It felt like it was staged, but it seemed like they all looked to Yellow at once, every head turning simultaneously.

“I- uh, well I, uh… was in electrical?”

“Was that a question?” Green demanded and slammed his hands on the table.

“No! No it wasn’t!”

“Yellow-!”

“She was with me.”

Everyone's head turned to black. 

“She was, was she?”

“Yes. we were in electrical, fixing damaged wires.”

“Black are you sure-” 

“Come on, White, Black’s a big girl, she can handle herself.” Red defended.

“Well… Okay. You’re right. But! But, we should stay in groups for now on, like a buddy system.” White pointed at Red. “You pair with Blue. You,” he pointed at Pink, “Go with Green. Orange, go with me. Black you’re with Yellow.”

Dispersing, Yellow looked up at Black, the other girl being taller than her, “Thank you.”

After a moment of silence, of Black staring down at Yellow, she responded, “Don’t mention it.” 

She strode forward, heading down the hallway.

“Where are we going?” 

“Electrical, you said you had tasks there.”

“What about your tasks?”

“I can do them after. Besides, I’m almost done with them anyway.”

“Oh, okay.”

The walk to the electrical felt like it took years, when she knew it only took minutes. “I’ll wait at the entrance, you fix the wires, okay?”

“If you’re sure, but will you be okay?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright.”

Walking into the dim room, Yellow felt a sense of dread wash over her. Like there was someone else there that shouldn’t have been. “Black?”

No answer.

“Black?!”

Nothing.

Running back out the door, She ran full body into Black, who was a few feet from the door.

“Woah there! What’s wrong?”

“There’s someone in there, I just know it!”

Letting out a sigh, Black spoke, “I’ll go in and check it out. You stay here.”

“But Black-!”

“Stay. Here.”

She nudged Yellow to the side and entered the blackened room.

While she waited, all she could do was stand there and worry about her friend.

It didn’t take long for Black to come back, but when she did, there was a dark liquid on her hands.

“There’s another body.” she said while setting off the alarm.

“Who- who was it?”

“Blue.”

Meeting up in the cafe again made Yellow’s heart sink. Would they try and frame her and Black? They were the ones who found the body, afterall.

“What happened?” White demanded.

“I found Blue with multiple stab wounds in electrical. I checked his pulse but he was already gone.”

“Damn it!”

“White-”

“Red, where were you when your partner was killed?!” White cut off the other.

“I was in the control room, he said he didn’t need a ‘buddy’ and that he was fine on his own.”

“Damn it! Damn it all!”

“I saw Green in the control room before Black and Yellow got there.” Orange piped up, while raising his hand.

“Green?”

“I- uh. I didn’t kill him, when I left the room he was still alive!”

“Likely story!” Pink shouted.

“Lets vote, then we’ll see what everyone thinks.”

Pulling out their tablets from their packs, everyone voted for who they thought killed Blue.

“Okay, it looks like… Green!” White said, anger in his voice. 

“What?!” Green looked around, “C’mon guys, I didn’t do it, I promise!”

Everyone looked forlornly at Green, like they might actually feel bad.

White put down his tablet, and approached Green.

“Hey man- don’t touch me!” Green shouted and backed away, until his back hit the wall. The wall with the trash chute. 

Yellow looked away, not baring to see Green get tossed from the ship. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and glancing up, she saw it was Black.

“Black…”

“Shhh, you’re okay.”

Taking a deep breath, Yellow hugged Black, trying to block out the sound of Green’s screams and the sound of him getting shot out the chute.

“Okay everyone, back to business.” White said as he clapped his hands together.

The clap made Yellow jump, but it wasn’t noticeable what with Black holding her still.

Black shuffled them out of the room and slid them to the floor along the wall in the hallway.

“You’re okay, you’re okay…”

Yellow felt tears prick at her closed eyelids, a small sob escaped her mouth.

They sat there for at least ten minutes, Black’s arms wrapped tightly around Yellow, not letting go.

Sniffling, yellow leaned back, bringing her hand up to her eyes, only to hit the helmet she was wearing.

“Hey, you good now?” Black asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” she dropped her hand.

“Lets go get those tasks done then, huh?”

“Okay…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do I look fake to you?!

Standing up from being sat down for so long made her legs sore, but that was the least of her worries right now. One of her crewmates was just ejected from the ship. And she wasn’t even sure if he was the killer.

Black held her hand as they walked down the hallway, making her blush.

“Lets try the wiring in navigation. It’s more out in the open. Someone else can handle electrical.”

“Good idea…”

The walk there was silent, their footsteps echoing off the floor and walls.

Halfway there they passed Orange and White. “Hey guys!” Orange shouts at them from across the hall.

Not feeling up to talking, Yellow gave a meek wave.

“How are you guys? Need any help?” Black shouted back.

“Nah, we’re good!” White replied.

Making their way to the navigation room was uneventful after that. They didn’t bump into anyone else on the way, and when they arrived, Black insisted on standing watch again while Yellow ventured on.

The wires were an easy fix, just connecting the colors together as they match.

She had just finished the panel when an alarm went off, declaring another dead body had been found.

Walking out of the navigation room, Yellow met back up with Black, and they walked hand-in-hand to the cafe.

In the cafe stood Red and Pink, who were looking up at them as they entered.

“Hey guys.” Pink waved.

“Who was found?” Black cut to the chase.

“White and Orange.” Red deadpanned.

“Both of them?” 

“Yeah. both stabbed.”

“They were in the shields room, next to the vent.” Pink sighed. “I feel like we’re never gonna find this guy…”

“Hm. Well, let’s cut this to the chase.” Red said as he pulled out a knife and dug it into Pink’s back, and pulled the blade out.

Yellow let out a scream at the sight, Pink doubled over on the floor, bleeding out.

Red huffed at it, at the blood soaking his boots. He really didn’t care, did he?

“C’mon, Black, finish the mission.” Red said, motioning toward Yellow. “Kill her.”

_Wh- wait, what?_

She must have shown her shock in her body language, because Red began to laugh hysterically.

“Oh, come on, you can’t possibly think she actually cares about you?” he chortled.

“Yellow, I can explain-” Black held her hands up defensively.

Yellow started taking in short, choppy breaths, hyperventilating. She could see Black was getting worked up at her fear.

“No… No no no, this can’t be real, it’s not real!”

“Do I look _fake_ to you?!” Black yelled back at Yellow's frenzied shouting. 

“After all this time, after all we’ve been through, you- _you’re_ the impostor?!” at this point, Yellow was bawling her eyes out. The stress of the situation and the betrayal getting to her head.

“Yellow- please, just listen to me-!”

“Was it even Green that killed Blue?! It was you wasn’t it?!”

“I killed him to protect you! HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!”

Yellow wished she could wipe the tears away from her face, but the space helmet kept her from doing so.

“Please, just listen to me! Please!” Black was pleading.

Yellow didn’t have the heart to deny Black, not after everything, so she made a ‘go ahead’ gesture with her hand.

“I didn’t want to be an impostor, I was forced to, please believe me!” black was practically begging on her knees, asking for redemption. 

“Why should I believe you?” Yellow sniffled. “You killed before. Who’s to say you won’t do it again? Who’s to say I won't be next?”

“Yellow, I would never hurt you- I- I love you!”

A pang went through Yellow's heart at that. Love? She loved her?

“Sorry to break up this reunion, but we’ve got work to do.”

Red.

So he was an impostor too? He had to be, he just killed Pink.

“Red, it’s over, just _go_.”

Black stood straight, and was the only thing that stood between Red and his target, Yellow.

“C’mon Black. Get out of the way. We have to finish this.”

“No, Red. This ends _now_.”

“We already lost Blue, I’m not gonna lose you too!”

Red charged at Yellow, but Black tackled him, knocking the bloody knife out of his hand. 

“GET THE KNIFE!” Black shouted at Yellow, who was paralyzed with fear.

… _Knife?? …!! The Knife!!_

She lunged for the weapon, picking it up and backing away towards the wall.

Black, the bigger of the two, had Red pinned under her, her 6’2” height coming in handy for the upper hand.

Their scuffle lasted for a good minute before Black started slamming her elbow into the glass of Red's helmet, making it crack and shatter. Yellow had never seen Reds face before now, and the pure disdain in his features shocked her. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it wasn’t the pure and utter hatred in his eyes, the way his mouth curled into a grimace, the way he bared his teeth.

Somehow, by some extreme force, Red was able to throw off Black and charged at Yellow.

In a bout of fear, she extended her arm right before Red reached her, pointing out the knife while cowering away with the rest of her body.

She felt her hand become jostled, then heard the sound of gurgling, like someone was under water.

Peeking out through her eyelids, Yellow saw Red standing there, one arm extended, the other against his chest, wrapped around the knife that had embedded into his chest.

In shock, Yellow pulled her hand back, pulling the knife out in the process.

_Oh my gods… I just killed a man..._

While Yellow was still in her shock, Black ran forwards and pulled back Red, pulling him away from Yellow, and dragged him across the room.

Running back to Yellow, she said in a hushed voice, “You’re safe now, you’re going to be alright,” she said as she gently grabbed Yellows hand, and pulled her into a crushing hug.

They would be alright.

They would have to be.


End file.
